pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
United Nations
|founder = |headquarters = Presumably New York City |locations = |formed = 26 June 1945 UN Charted Signed 24 October 1945 Charter ratified |members = L. Taylor L. Cole |status = Active |}} The United Nations (abbreviated as UN) is an intergovernmental organization established on October 24, 1945 to promote international co-operation. A replacement for the ineffective League of Nations, the organization was created following the Second World War to prevent another such conflict. At its founding, the UN had 51 member states. The organization is financed by assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, fostering social and economic development, protecting the environment, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disasters, and armed conflicts. History 2013-2014 The United Nations were called upon to rally together following the 2013 and 2014 Kaiju attacks in San Francisco, Manila, Cabo and Sydney.Pacific RimPacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero When Jasper Schoenfeld presented the idea for the "Jaeger" in Seoul, South Korea's World Conference, September 15, 2014, the UN chose to set aside old rivalries for "the greater good" and collaborate to make the Jaeger Program possible. 2015-2016 The Pan Pacific Defense Corps was established in late 2014. The United Nations served as the PPDC's primary benefactors and were involved in the approval of Jaeger manufacturing connected to the PPDC's higher ups. After the construction of Brawler Yukon was complete, its first demonstration with USAF pilot, Adam Casey, failed. The failure instilled doubt on the wisdom of funding the Jaeger Program. The second demonstration with Sergio D'Onofrio appeared to confirm the PPDC's higher ups fears until Caitlin Lightcap created a mental link between herself and D'Onofrio, resulting in the successful demonstration of the Brawler Yukon's abilities. Said success led to the adoption of the two-pilot system and the mass production of Jaegers for the Pacific Rim. In 2016, the Defense Corps's Secretary General, Dustin Kreiger, promoted former pilot Stacker Pentecost to the rank of MarshalPersonnel Dossier: Stacker Pentecost to oversee Shatterdome operations and teach at the newly-developed Jaeger Academy. 2020-2025 Following the Knifehead attack in February of 2020, the death of Yancy Becket and the subsequent damages sustained by Gipsy Danger, the United Nations began to make alternative plans to the Jaeger Program and the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. In April of 2020, a memo detailing the creation of a coastal wall that protected the outlying Pan Pacific cities from the Kaiju, as well as cutting the Kaiju off from the rest of the world, was released.Memo: United Nations to Sunset Jaeger Program'' The project itself was dubbed the "Wall of Life Program". In the midst of increasing Jaeger and pilot losses against the Kaiju, it was the belief of the United Nations that which would be later known as the "Anti-Kaiju Wall" would benefit the world far more than that of the Jaegers. The Wall of Life Program progressed. In the span of five years, losses to the Jaeger Program confirmed the United Nation's belief that that the Jaegers were no longer a viable option to support financially. Shatterdomes were shutdown gradually over a period of three months in 2024 --- October, November and December.Pacific Rim Timeline The surviving pilots and Jaegers outside China were eventually relocated to Hong Kong's Shatterdome and the Jaeger Academy was shutdown. By 2025, the United Nations officially announced to Marshal Stacker Pentecost that the UN would only support the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. for a period of eight months. Afterward, they would provide no further financial aid. Shortly after their announcement, civil unrest was triggered across the Pan Pacific by the breach of the Wall in Sydney by the Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore. American representative, L. Taylor announced to the world the United Nations planned to use Safe Zones that were located three hundred miles inland. They would relocate civilians to the Safe Zones as the Wall was completed. However, a reporter accused Taylor of only aiding those among the "rich and powerful", who could afford to be moved to safe zones, while the middle and lower class civilians were left at a disadvantage. Despite the transparency of the plan, Taylor insisted that the Wall of Life was the world's best option. References ja:国際連合 Category:Lore Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Organisations